


Immigrant Song

by LittleRoma



Series: Felicity's been cluing about [8]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Felicity makes a long-distance phone call, Sorting some things out, worry about your parents never goes away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: Felicity makes a long distance phone call, and fixes some things.Title is taken from the 1970 Led Zeppelin song 'Immigrant Song' simply because I really like the song





	Immigrant Song

**Author's Note:**

> Correct running order for this series  
> 1\. I can see clearly now the rain is gone [part six]  
> 2\. Not afraid [part seven]  
> 3\. All you need is love [part one]  
> 4\. Who are you? [part two]  
> 5\. And I don’t want to be so damn protected [part three]  
> 6\. Killing in the name of [part four]  
> 7\. Then he kissed me [part eight]  
> 8\. Immigration Song [part five]
> 
> Sorry it's been so long since I last published anything, I've had two sets of exams, the first I didn't get and the second I'm waiting to hear back on. I initially wrote this over a month ago, before the Trump administration called time on DACA and the Game of Thrones finale. I was rereading this tonight and some of the Game of Thrones references still fly, especially the part with Jon Snow whatup tee shirt reference (I'm wearing a Jon Snow tee shirt as I type this)!
> 
> Have fun reading this, if you like it drop me a review

Felicity could feel herself becoming even more worried as she worried to herself over her immigration status.  She was big enough to worry about what the impact of the investigation that Detective Lance was so determined to find any connection to Queen that he was now looking into any connection he could find.  No matter how tenuous and weak the connection.  Felicity had enough things to worry about, for one she had to worry about her Dad and how he was taking Papa’s death, another thing she had to worry about was the idea of her Dad seeing somebody, even if they were just getting close.  Felicity would have ideally liked to fly home; she had heard from Detective Lestrade and Molly Hooper that her Dad seemed to be, to push everyone away in his grief.  Felicity knew, intellectually that grief could make you do strange things, but she wanted to know that her Dad at least had a safety net to support him through his grief.  What was probably more worrying (to Felicity at least) her Dad hadn’t bothered to inform her of the new presence in her life.  Trying to shake the worries from her mind, she considered that it didn’t bother her too much, her Dad could go out and date all he wanted to, but Felicity had thought that the two of them were close enough that John would feel comfortable telling her.

 

Idly checking the flights once again, Felicity realised that she didn’t have the time to fly over there.  Maybe she could support from a distance?

 

For now, though, as terrible as it sounded, she wanted to worry about her immigration status.  She did wonder if because she was a foreign national, would it affect her desire to stay here if she had even an arrest hanging over her?  Strange as it was to say but countries could be so strict about those with criminal records!  She did wonder if her uncle would step in if he thought that Felicity was getting into too much trouble.  Having said or rather thought that, she did know that her uncle Mycroft had been conditioned against taking a bigger impact on anything else but his matters, by Detective Lestrade, that was a strange relationship she didn’t even want to contemplate, to keep his nose out.  She sighed as she realised that the man had previously struggled with that.  It was a distinction that Felicity was incredibly glad for.  Right now, though, Felicity wondered if the man who operated like the puppet master of the United Kingdom, who could normally be found pulling the strings of various politicians and lawmakers.  She didn’t want to pull that kind of attention onto herself, not unless she needed it at any rate.

 

Still, maybe she could give the guy a phone call, she needed to hear more about what was going on with her Dad.  She could easily admit to feeling more than a little uneasy about what was happening there.  When she got into her home that night, shortly after toeing off her heels, she glanced at her phone and scowled at her battery levels.  Was it worth it for to bring a charger into work for her?  Ducking into her bedroom, she knelt down in front of the charger and unplugged it from the wall, taking it through into the kitchen.  Plugging it into one of the wall sockets, she checked once again that her phone was completely connected to the phone before she reached forward and flicked the plug on.  Spinning round in the kitchen, she took a seat on the island and reached forward to press some of the buttons on her clunky wall phone.

 

Reclining back slightly on her stool, she listened to the dial tone as the call connected, idly imagining the Atlantic Ocean as she did so.

 

“Mycroft darling I haven’t heard from you in so long, is there any that my ability to live here in Starling City could be affected if Detective Lance decides to investigate any further into my employer?” Felicity got right down to brass tacks knowing that her Uncle would probably prefer it to being led on a merry dance as Felicity tried to get her point across.

 

“My dear girl would you like me to step in and quash the investigation?” her uncle’s bored drawl echoed down the phone line.

 

“No, because I’ve kept it fairly quiet just who I am, they don’t even know that I’m not an American. But once they hear that it was a highly placed Civil Servant in Britain, because make no mistake that’s technically what you are was pulling strings to get me out of trouble, they’ll work it out it.  Trust me when I say that this place is unbelievably corrupt, it would get back to my shall we say ahh acquaintances quickly?” Felicity worried like she was once again a little girl confused as to why she was being bullied.

 

“I can keep an ear on anything I hear about that investigation, quiet; somehow I don’t trust what my American counterparts would have to say if they believed that it was somehow of interest to me how an average citizen was getting on within some random City in America.  Would you like for me to do that my dear?” Mycroft pontificated his mind going a million miles a minute as per usual.

 

“As long as you promise no one can tie it back to you.  How’s Dad doing?” Felicity changed the topic before adding almost as an afterthought “And none of this stiff upper lip crap either!”

 

“As much as I would love to be able to hide and prevaricate, I honestly think I’m becoming more than a little worried about him, but I haven’t seen him in a while.” Mycroft tried to explain in a deadpan voice.

 

“What do you mean you haven’t seen him in a while?  The man needs support right now, are you honestly trying to tell me that YOU ARE JUST LETTING HIM GET ON WITH IT?” Felicity as she began to break into her loud voice, knowing that her uncle did not particularly like being treated to the loud voice.

 

“Don’t take that tone with me, young lady, I haven’t seen him since shortly after the funeral, he’s been trying to distance himself from everyone who was in any way connected to your Papa, he isn’t taking the death very well.  But I don’t blame him.  It was a bit of a shock to the system.” Mycroft apologised to his niece.  Felicity sat forward on her stool, her internal alarms going off as she thought that it sounded as if Mycroft knew more than he let on.

 

“Putting a pin in that, do you think I should come over there?” Felicity asked, once again worried about her Dad.

 

“No, at the moment, I do not think it would help anyone if you came back here” Mycroft sighed telling his niece.

 

“Alright, I think I just want a quiet night in, it was a bit of a long day, bye uncle mine” Felicity bid her uncle farewell.

 

“Goodbye niece mine,” Mycroft spoke as he hung up from the phone conversation.

 

When Felicity hung from the phone, she gently placed the phone back in its cradle, making her way over to the large bread bin.  Reaching into the bread bin, Felicity pulled out a loaf of whole grain bread.  Taking out two rounds of bread, she put them into the toaster pushing the small lever down to start the toaster working.  While she waited for the bread to toast, she looked over at the radio, before shaking her head against playing the radio.  Reaching into the cupboard, she reached for one of the boxes of teabags, shaking her head when she realised that she had finished her old box that morning, did she drink that much tea?  When was it time for her to admit that she probably drank too much tea?  It seemed like it was maybe time for her to begin considering that possibility.

 

Taking a squeezy jar of honey down from the cupboard, Felicity spread the honey over her fresh toast, spreading it overly thinly over the toast.  Backing her way through the door, Felicity sat down on the sofa, and flicked on the TV, settling down to watch some.  Ah, there were episodes of Doctor Who that she had backed up to watch, placing the small plate with her toast onto her lap.  Taking a bite of the toast, she settled back to watch, her mind immediately beginning to calm itself as she watched the episodes with the Tocaflone.  Oh, but she loved David Tennant’s Doctor, the man’s accent could calm her and bliss her out.

 

Once she finished with her dinner, she stood up and made her way back into the kitchen.  Setting the plate and mug onto the sideboard, she turned on the radio to some meaningless Top 40 radio station.  Once, she had done that Felicity took the chance to squirt a dollop of Fairy Liquid onto her plate and into her mug.  Humming under her breath, she let her thoughts begin to drift as she thought of some of the things she wanted to get done that evening before she went to bed for the night.  Able to get through some of her washing up considerably quicker once she was able to work through some of her chores on autopilot.  She was glad that she wouldn’t have to go out that night, Queen had a date tonight.  It was either a date or some family function to attend; she didn’t think Queen was that distinguishing.  At least he didn’t date his various family members, come on he isn’t a Lannister (or a Targaryen).  That would be disgusting.

 

Shaking her head as she finished her work at the kitchen sink.  Felicity made her way into the small study room; it had been originally marketed as a spare bedroom.  But Felicity had decided when she had moved into the house that she already had a spare bedroom, so she had been opted to turn it into a small study.  She had always wanted her study when she had moved out on her own.  Taking a seat behind the desk, Felicity powered up her private computer and started to check her email.  Stifling another yawn, Felicity shook her head and decided that she would be better getting an early night.  Turning the computer off once again, Felicity got up from behind her computer and stumbled out of the room, switching the overhead light off as she left the room.  Collapsing into her bed, not even bothering to read a chapter of her book.

 

* * *

 

Felicity had never been so glad to wake up early, feeling refreshed after a good night’s sleep.  Checking her phone once again, she groaned under her breath when she saw the text.  What was it with billionaires and not being able to set up a simple security network around their nightclub?  Looking at the wristwatch, why was she awake this early on a Saturday?  Did her body not like to allow her to have a nice lie in.

 

Groaning as she rolled out of bed, Felicity made her way into her en-suite bathroom.  She wasn’t going to get back to sleep, may as well shower and get ready to get up and get ready to face the day.  Rubbing at her eyes once again, she turned on the shower and stripped off her pyjamas as she prepared to step into the hot water.  Making up her mind to wash her hair, it was a Saturday, so she had enough time to dry her hair off properly.  Ducking her head beneath the faucet to wet her hair, Felicity made sure to properly lather up her hair with the shampoo she had hanging on a shower caddy beneath the shower.  Her university student habit died hard sometimes! 

 

Once she was satisfied that she had completely rubbed the shampoo into her hair, she ducked her head back under the faucet.  Taking the conditioner next, Felicity squeezed a large dollop into her hands, rubbing it into her long (dyed) blonde hair.  Reaching out for her Tangle Teaser, Felicity took her time to brush the conditioner through her hair.  Sighing as she allowed the conditioner to settle into her hair for a moment while she shaved her legs and washed the rest of her body.  Relieved that she hadn’t managed to knick at either her kneecaps or ankles, such a hard place for her to shave adequately!  Stretching back up to her full (short) height, she took an extra amount of time to make sure that she hadn’t accidentally left some conditioner in her hair, nothing could make her hair greasy quicker.

 

When Felicity stepped out of the shower, she found herself looking forward to the feeling the sheets were going to have on her legs that night.  Towel drying her body, Felicity stepped over towards her closet, reaching into the wooden closet, she pulled out a pair of jeans and fluffy jumper.  Rubbing some of her body lotions into her damp skin, Felicity sighed as she massaged some of the lotions into her irritated skin, she felt as if that would soothe her skin.  When the lotion had dried into her skin (there was nothing worse than putting clothes on over wet clothes) she pulled on her clothes.

 

When Felicity had gotten dressed, she left the room and decided that she should maybe get on with the day.  Making her way over to the small kitchen, she poured a small bowl of muesli, at the same time she poured herself a glass of orange juice.  When Felicity was ready to start eating, she took a seat at one of island stools and started to eat her breakfast quietly.  When Felicity had eaten her breakfast, she stood up and flicked the kettle on.  Grabbing an apple from her little fruit bowl, Felicity began to munch away, while she waited for the kettle to boil her water.  Wincing as she wondered how she had gotten to stage where she was addicted to what was essentially hot bean water juice.  Shaking her head as she took a deep gulp of the coffee, letting out a deep sigh as she felt as if the caffeine began to filter through her system. 

 

When Felicity had finished up her morning routine, she ducked back into her small bathroom and taking a swipe to clear off the large mirror and bent over the sink and began to brush her teeth.  She had once brushed her teeth before and then after tasting Orange Juice, she had begun to rethink all of her previous life choices (yes, she was aware that she could be a little over dramatic at times) so she now preferred to brush her teeth after breakfast.

 

Checking her phone once again, Felicity decided that she should ring Mr Merlyn to find out exactly what he was after.  Absently taking a seat atop her made bed, she scrolled through the contacts and cleared her throat before she began to ring through to the man.  Listening to the dial tone begin to ring through, Felicity began to swing around on her bed looking for her glasses.  It was the weekend, and she honestly didn’t feel like putting in a pair of contact lenses.  She was allowed to be slightly lazy.

 

“Hello, Mr Merlyn, this is Felicity Smoak speaking?  I got an urgent phone call from you, is there a problem with the system?” Felicity asked, deciding to sound professional on the phone.

 

“Yes, hello call me Tommy.  I can’t get the WIFI to work down here.  I know it is a Saturday but is there any way you could call down?” ~~Mr Merlyn~~ Tommy asked sounding apologetic and stressed.

 

“What is the problem with it exactly?  In fact, I can be down in about half an hour to have a look at it for myself, does that work?” Felicity began to wonder what was going wrong with the WIFI at the club.

 

“Yes, that works how much do I owe you for coming out to fix it?” Tommy asked still under the impression that Felicity was a freelance worker that Oliver had brought in, not knowing that his friend was the Green Hood intent on terrorising the filthy rich of Starling City.

 

“I’m based out of Queen Consolidated, so if you talk to Queen about paying me, alright I’m going to have to go here, see you in a bit,” Felicity answered, still not sure if this meant she was starting to become a freelance worker.  Normally that would excite Felicity, the idea of being her boss would excite her, but she honestly didn’t feel like she had the desire or even the energy or confidence to become completely self-sufficient.  That wasn’t to say that Felicity didn’t have the idea floating around in her head, but right now she didn’t think she had to worry about that.

 

When Felicity had hung up on the phone, she glanced in the mirror again in her bedroom.  Smiling at her skin, she was able to feel truly comfortable in her skin; she had normal skin, she had never had to worry about painful and the occasional unsightly spot.  So, dabbing on a little pink lipstick, today she was rocking some MAC cosmetics ‘Full Fuchsia’.  Once again checking that she had sprayed on some deodorant.  Felicity was well aware that she could sweat, especially in an empty nightclub, she didn’t want to subject Tommy Merlyn (or indeed anyone) to even the possibility of her pit stains!

 

* * *

 

Making her way into the empty nightclub, Felicity hitched her large tote bag further up her arm, before she held her car keys in the air as she locked the car behind her without slowing down.  The car park could be oddly creepy when there was only a skeleton crew working at the nightclub.  Opening the double doors and walking, Felicity scanned the empty club.  Nodding to herself, she made her way up to the office, pausing only to knock at the door.  Stopping at the door after she had knocked, Felicity idly glanced around her at the nightclub taking in what the club looked like from this side.  Could you blame her for wanting to have a look around her when she normally saw the nightclub from the basement?  Finally, the door opened and raised her eyebrow when she spotted Tommy fixing his shirt; she tried to remind herself that it was precisely none of her business.  While she did feel as if there was the potential of friendship there, they weren’t at the stage where Felicity felt as if she could tell the man how to live his life.  She didn’t think she would tell anyone else how to live their life, but she was well aware that some of her friends called her bossy.  That inspired in Felicity thoughts of wondering why if women were accused of being bossy when men weren’t called bossy.  Shaking her head as she tried to shake some of the thoughts from her mind, as she listened to Tommy begin to speak and instruct Felicity on what he was after.

 

“Ah, Ms Smoak, the system wasn’t working and completely syncing up and allowing me to keep an eye on how much cash is being taken into the tills last night.  While I don’t think it’s broke, could you show me how to work it again, so that I can see how to work it a bit better?” Mr Merlyn asked as he tried to tuck in his shirt tails hurriedly.

 

“Call me Felicity, would you like me to go down to the cash registers to see if I can find what exactly is going on, and then I can come up here to show you the details of the Closed-Circuit Television if that’s what you would like?” Felicity asked trying to work out some of the details of her work day.

 

Getting nothing more than a nod from the guy, Felicity made her way back down the stairs.  Making her way over to the till Felicity pulled her little laptop pouch out of the bag.  Making sure that the little corner of the countertop beside the till was completely clean and dry before setting down the pouch containing the laptop.  Unzipping the laptop pouch, she took out the laptop and connected the laptop to the local intranet before scrolling through a few of the settings.  Opening up the cash drawer, Felicity glanced in and ensured once again that the final count of the cash held within the drawer added up to match the information giving in the app.  Frowning in consideration when she realised that it looked as if the total was being decreased from the cash drawer to the app.  She briefly thought that it was a very bad thing that her app didn’t look like it was completely adding up.  She should probably go back to the drawing board so to speak; she didn’t want for any of the apps that she created shouldn’t completely work.  Deciding to check the small infrared camera, she saw that the camera didn’t look as if it had been operating at its full capacity.  So, entering into the settings, she rejiggered a few of the features around until she was satisfied that the damn thing was working correctly.

 

After a period Felicity was satisfied that the small app was working correctly.  Taking her time once again, she thought that she had better check the app to ensure that it was all correctly working.  Truth be told, Felicity was a mixture of both irritated and embarrassed that one of her apps hadn’t completely worked.  When she had still been testing the app before factoring it into the nightclub, she thought that the thing had been correctly working.  There were still a few bugs in the system for her to work out.  Hopefully, though, it would now start to work out.

 

Shaking her head, Felicity put the laptop back to sleep mode; she still wasn’t sure if Mr Merlyn would want Felicity to demonstrate on the main computer in the nightclub office.  Making her way up the stairs once again, Felicity knocked on the office door, still not wanting to disturb anything that she really shouldn’t.  Waiting took several minutes before the man opened the office door, stretching his arms behind his back as he did so.  Barely saying a word to Felicity when he opened the door and waved Felicity into the room.

 

Trying not to wince as she sees the mess scattered across the desk, she counted empty water bottles, thankfully were screwed tightly lying haphazardly across the desk.  She saw an empty packet of nuts, glancing worriedly at the label on the packet, thankfully they weren’t peanuts, but what looked like honey roasted cashew nuts.  Raising an eyebrow as she thought to herself that the nuts weren’t exactly the greatest nutritional value.  Trying not to roll her eyes at the poor life choices the man in front of her was making.  Ooh, but some of her habits from her time as a nurse would most definitely die hard.     It would be difficult for her to quash those habits completely, she honestly wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to kill those thoughts completely, they had certainly served her well in the past.

 

“Would you like me to go through the setup for the CCTV Mr Merlyn?” Felicity asked knowing that she would have to go through the guy’s system.

 

“Yes, please.  Did you manage to sort out the problem with the tills?  And call me Tommy, how many times do I have to tell you that?” Tommy finished with a laugh as he scratched the back of his neck.

 

“At least once more, ah Tommy.  It seems like there was a bit of dust over the infrared cameras and the scales weren’t completely working, but I should have some of the problems sorted out.  You want me to set that up on this computer up here or on any of the other computers?”

 

“Could you start by putting it on this computer?  I’d like to be able to keep an eye on what’s happening down in the club; I don’t want this club to become a dangerous place.  It shouldn’t be dangerous for either the clubbers here or my employees.  While I understand that clubs aren’t exactly the safest places, but it would be good if potential customers don’t feel as if they would be safe to our club.  Sorry I’ll get off my soapbox here.” Tommy apologised smirking at himself.

 

“No, that’s fine, I’ll walk you through the changes to this system before I leave you guys.” Felicity smiled as she launched into an explanation about the systems she had just finished installing and updating.  It took a while for her to go through the whole system, Felicity was relieved that while the man was cautious around technology.  Maybe she should go through technology with the guy, but only if he asked, she didn’t want to overstep her bounds.  Still, at least the guy wasn’t a complete and utter Luddite when it came to technology.

 

At least, unlike his formerly cast away best friend.  Though Felicity did have her suspicions that the guy was comfortable around suspiciously military-grade weapons.  She did occasionally wonder if she should ask Mycroft to do a complete background check on the guy, Felicity knew that the guy was hiding some big serious secrets.  Everybody deserved some secrets.

 

She still carried some secrets; she really didn’t comfortable comfortable digging into other people’s backgrounds.  Unless it had the potential to affect her, then all bets were off.


End file.
